


As colors come alive

by Louise_de_la_Valliere



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_de_la_Valliere/pseuds/Louise_de_la_Valliere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой Наташа ищет Стиву занятие, а Баки это совсем не нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As colors come alive

_As colors come alive_  
_in your heart and in your mind_  
_(с)_

– Что-то вы засиделись в четырех стенах, парни, – сказала Наташа, отпивая кофе из маленькой чашки. На белом фарфоре остался след яркой помады, и она стёрла его большим пальцем.  
Кофе Стив варил к завтраку собственноручно. Это была маленькая традиция – одна из тех нехитрых привычек, которые давно уже стали для них немыслимой роскошью, но сохранились удивительным образом. С кофе Стив всегда управлялся довольно ловко, а вот готовка ему не давалась – когда он, конечно, вспоминал, что нужно поесть. Его пребывание на кухне – ещё той крохотной, кое-как обставленной кухоньке, где импровизированным столом им служила старая ванна*, – частенько заканчивалось катастрофой, поэтому хозяйничал там в основном Баки. Он и теперь, вернувшись, постепенно, но окончательно и бесповоротно выдворил Стива из кухни. Стив справедливо подумал: что-то же должно оставаться неизменным – и не решился возражать.  
Сегодня к ароматному кофе комплектом шли испечённые Баки блинчики, горкой высившиеся на округлом блюде. Наташа покосилась на них, сделала ещё один крошечный глоток и попыталась снова:  
– Вам не надоело?  
Стив поднял глаза от газеты, лежавшей перед ним на столе, и пожал плечами:  
– А почему бы не побыть дома, пока всё тихо? Я, честно говоря, порядком устал за последние месяцы.  
Баки, упорные поиски которого продолжались как раз несколько последних месяцев, едва видно вздрогнул и опустил голову. Он сидел за столом рядом со Стивом, по левую руку; это движение и общий слегка виноватый вид остаться незамеченными никак не могли. Стив обеспокоенно взглянул на него и с поспешностью добавил:  
– Дело с Альтроном было... утомительным.  
Наташа громко хмыкнула.  
– Ну ладно Барнс, его хотя бы Старк к себе в лабораторию чуть ли не каждый день вытаскивает, но ты-то? Ты вообще из дома выходишь?  
– Я бегаю по утрам, – с достоинством ответил Стив и опять углубился в чтение.  
Краем глаза он уловил, как Баки чуть расправил плечи, а Наташа только вздохнула, покачала головой и подтянула к себе вторую газету. В залитой солнцем кухне воцарилась уютная тишина.  
Длилась она, впрочем, недолго.  
– О, – сказала Наташа немного погодя. Увидевший её усмешку Стив нахмурился – обычно такие усмешки означали очередную идею вроде «почему-бы-тебе-не-сходить-на-свидание-с» – и вопросительно поднял брови:  
– Что такое?  
– Всё нормально, – отмахнулась она, поставив опустевшую чашечку на блюдце; фарфор тихо и тоненько звякнул. Баки и Стив непонимающе переглянулись, а Наташа неожиданно засобиралась:  
– Мне пора, – и заверила: – Но я к вам ещё загляну. Залегать на дно оказалось очень скучно.  
Газету, которую читала, она зачем-то утащила с собой.

 

\- - -

Обещание Наташа сдержала и через пару дней появилась у них снова.  
– Это что? – изумлённо спросил Стив, открыв ей дверь.  
– Это парик, – объяснила Наташа. Зайдя в квартиру и сбросив туфли на чудовищно высоком каблуке, она потянула за кончики пепельно-белых прядей, спускавшихся ниже плеч. Под ними действительно оказались её привычно рыжие волосы, разве что обрезанные короче, чем были в прошлый раз. – За вашим домом следят, ты в курсе? Так что я не хотела привлекать внимание.  
– Слежку ведут люди Коулсона. И я спрашивал вот об этом, – он кивнул на листок, который Наташа с порога пихнула ему в руки.  
– А. Это для тебя, – ослепительно улыбнулась она и крикнула уже из гостиной: – Чтобы ты не зарос здесь мхом!  
У Стива на языке вертелся вопрос, почему она со столь же завидным упорством не пытается искать занятие для Баки, например. Подобный вопрос был бы очень неудобным, если учесть, что при официальном знакомстве несколько недель назад они обменивались весьма недружелюбными взглядами и вообще старались держаться друг от друга подальше, но с каждой минутой Стиву всё больше хотелось его задать. Листок, отданный ему, глянцево блестя в электрическом свете, приглашал посетить курсы, открывшиеся при одной из местных художественных галерей.  
– Рисование обнажённой натуры, – громко сказал Стив, возвращаясь в гостиную. – Серьёзно?  
– Только не говори, что стесняешься, – ухмыльнулась Наташа.  
– Нет, – ответил он, – просто не вижу в этом смысла.  
– Стив давно не рисует.  
Баки появился в комнате так бесшумно, что они вздрогнули от неожиданности. Он стоял, прислонившись боком к стене, небрежно вытирая руки многоцветным полотенцем, потом плавно двинулся с места и остановился прямо у Стива за спиной.  
Баки был прав. В новом веке Стив почти не притрагивался к кистям и карандашам, они пылились в ящике стола вместе с несколькими старыми блокнотами, которые ему вернули из музея. Их Стив показывал Баки, когда тот просил – нечасто, но регулярно; в такие вечера он становился молчаливым и задумчивым больше обыкновенного, если это вообще было возможно. Только однажды Баки вслух заметил, что в одном из них половина страниц пустует, и спросил осторожно, словно страшась: не потому ли, что последний рисунок датирован мартом 1945 года?** Стив не ответил тогда – так сдавило ему горло неожиданным спазмом, лишь кивнул, и Баки, видимо, почтя за лучшее не развивать тему, промолчал.  
Была ещё одна причина, о которой Стив старался не думать. Он всегда, сколько себя помнил, рисовал Баки. Последние три года рисовать его по памяти мешала предательская дрожь в руках, а теперь… «– Ты смотришь», – отрывисто сказал Баки ему как-то вечером, не открывая глаз; Стив тогда сидел на софе, оказавшись напротив него, задремавшего ненадолго, и сам не заметил, как вместо какого-то очередного списка принялся выводить на полях записной книжки сначала неопределённые узоры, а потом – знакомый до последней черты профиль. Быстро выяснилось, что Баки некомфортно под таким пристальным наблюдением, – и этот смутный рисунок остался единственным на долгое время.  
– И в качестве кого ты туда пойдёшь? – спросил Баки с непонятным напряжением в голосе, чуть наклонившись через плечо Стива, и тут же отошёл. – Художник или модель?  
Мелкими-мелкими буквами, складывающимися в чуть скошенную к низу строчку, объявлялось, что курсам требуются как ученики, так и натурщики. Судя по тону, Баки решительно не понравились оба варианта.  
– У тебя есть выбор, – довольно фыркнула Наташа. – В твоих работах с выставки, – и усмехнулась, – не хватает обнажёнки. Тебе нужна практика, Кэп.  
Баки одарил её неприязненным взглядом.  
– Ну, да, – признал Стив, – практики было маловато.  
Наташа хитро прищурилась:  
– Так всё-таки она была?  
К её общему с Баки удивлению Стив слегка покраснел, сердито тряхнув головой.  
– Была, – отрезал он. – Но обсуждать это мы не станем.  
Направление его короткого взгляда ни от кого не укрылось. Стив мысленно гадал, мог ли Баки сейчас думать о множестве рисунков, с которых на него взирало собственное лицо. Стив не спрятал ни одного блокнота – спохватился было, но оказалось поздно, – а ведь рисунки из них были совершенно разными, где-то даже откровенными, схожими только в одном – искреннем, полном ласки любовании. Это фактически было признанием, раскрывающемся в каждом штрихе, настолько очевидным для стороннего зрителя, что Стив удивлялся, почему Бак так и не задал ему ни одного вопроса.  
Всё дело было в том, что _по-настоящему_ Баки его не помнил.  
Нет, кое-какие воспоминания к нему всё-таки возвратились; Стив знал: он бы не вернулся, даже не позволил бы себя найти, не будь у него относительно твёрдого понимания того, кто он сам такой и кто такой Стив Роджерс. Но Баки пришёл к Стиву как к другу – и только; пришёл, забыв почти обо всём, что было между ними в минувшей жизни. Прорехи в ткани памяти оказались непомерно велики и восстановлению не подлежали.  
Стив говорил себе, что на их долю и так выпало слишком много невероятных чудес. Нужно радоваться тому, что они оба живы. Радоваться, что они вместе – пусть и не _так_ , как хотелось бы. Но всё же смириться было трудно, никакие увещевания не помогали, а от взгляда Баки, обращённого по-прежнему чаще к нему – но без привычного выражения, в груди становилось стыло и горько. И стыдно.  
– Курс набирают при галерее через три квартала отсюда, – сказала Наташа, закинув ногу на ногу. – Адрес там указан, занятия начинаются послезавтра. Ещё успеешь записаться.  
– Да, – рассеянно проговорил Стив, ещё раз пробегая глазами строчки объявления, – пожалуй, успею.

 

\- - -

На следующий день Стив, против обыкновения, не вышел из квартиры даже на пробежку.  
– Лучше сиди дома, – сказал Баки утром, пытаясь оттереть кофейное пятно с плиты. – Роджерс, ты сегодня ходячая катастрофа, сделай одолжение – не испытывай судьбу.  
У Стива на самом деле всё валилось из рук; всё началось с убежавшего кофе и продолжалось непрерывно, так что достать принадлежности для рисования, чтобы хоть немного подготовиться к будущим занятиям, Стив просто побоялся.  
С Баки, если говорить начистоту, происходило почти то же самое – по крайней мере, на первый взгляд, – но он всё равно днём уехал в Башню Старка на запланированный осмотр. Стив остался один: он давно уже не сопровождал Баки на подобных мероприятиях; не то чтобы ему этого не хотелось.  
Вечером Баки вёл себя как-то… странно. Как будто нервничал или волновался. От Старка он вернулся немного взвинченным. Такое иногда бывало: Тони и Баки, одинаково язвительные и острые на язык, неизменно доходили в бесконечных словесных пикировках до точки кипения и расходились по своим углам на пару дней. Однажды дошло до того, что Баки не появлялся в лабораториях Башни целую неделю. Старк потом в присутствии Стива возмущённо заявил, что это было вопиющей небрежностью. Великолепно сконструированной, но слегка устаревшей модели руки требуется особенное внимание, сказал он, – а кто ещё кроме него, Энтони Старка, может должным образом проследить за ней?  
Остывший к тому моменту Баки только усмехнулся, а замечание о том, что для Тони устаревает всё изобретённое более суток назад, Стив благоразумно оставил при себе.  
И вот теперь, вернувшись домой, Баки беспокойно метался по квартире. Он словно не мог усидеть на месте, и на него это совсем не было похоже. Точнее, на нового него; прежний Баки отличался куда большей энергичностью. Бестолково слоняться по комнатам, соскучившись, без конца дёргать Стива и всех, кто имел несчастье попасться на его пути, – это было вполне в его духе. Сейчас он, правда, в конце концов ушёл к себе, но всё равно периодически доносился звук его шагов.  
Встревоженный Стив не выдержал, когда Баки в четвёртый раз вскочил и принялся мерить шагами свою спальню.  
– Бак, всё в порядке? – позвал он, остановившись на пороге. Баки, глянув хмуро и сумрачно, обернулся к нему. Он машинально потирал левое плечо там, где под тонкой тканью расходились рваные шрамы. Потом решительно кивнул и подошёл ближе, схватив растерявшегося Стива за руку тёплыми пальцами, и потянул к креслу, стоявшему у окна. Ещё не стемнело, но фонари вдоль тихой улицы уже зажглись, и их свет мягко лился сквозь стекло.  
– Садись, – велел Баки и чуть надавил ладонями Стиву на плечи. Прикосновение левой почти не ощущалось, лёгкое до невесомости; у Стива кольнуло в груди. Он поддался, послушно опустился на мягкое выцветшее сиденье, по-прежнему ничего не понимая. Его тревога росла с каждой секундой. Баки тем временем огляделся, отошёл к письменному столу и вернулся – с бумагой и карандашами в руках. Подумал и включил ещё лампу.  
– Вот. Теперь рисуй.  
Стив посмотрел на бумагу, перевёл взгляд на Баки и недоуменно спросил:  
– Что рисовать, Бак?  
– Меня, – просто сказал Баки, стянул с себя футболку через голову и взялся за ремень на джинсах. Краска немедленно бросилась Стиву в лицо; он судорожно сглотнул и до хруста сжал карандаш в пальцах. – Тебе же нужна была обнажённая натура – вот она. Нарисуй меня...

 

 **P.S.**  
– Погоди, он _что_? – переспросила Наташа, от любопытства даже чуть подавшись вперёд. – Так и сказал? «Как своих французских женщин»?  
Стив беспомощно развёл руками, и она, едва не опрокинув стакан с соком, расхохоталась – намного громче, чем следовало. Кажется, зря он согласился встретиться с ней в кафе: несмотря на разноголосый шум, посетители за соседними столиками уже начали на них оглядываться. Стив, нахмурившись, потянул чуть ниже козырёк бейсболки. Попасть сейчас в чей-то объектив – или, того хуже, диктофон – ему очень не хотелось.  
– Я так и не понял, что Баки имел в виду, – сказал он с растерянностью. Свой стакан – картонный и с ароматным мокко – он бесцельно крутил пальцами.  
– Не волнуйся, – посоветовала Наташа, откидываясь на спинку кресла, – это просто цитата из одного фильма.  
Её всё ещё разбирал смех, и приходилось старательно давить улыбку. Злить и без того недовольного Стива она не собиралась и вместо этого задумчиво сказала:  
– Надеюсь, Барнс его всё-таки не видел.  
Замечания хватило, чтобы Стив тут же насторожился.  
– Что за фильм?  
– Очень грустный фильм. Очень. Поверь мне, вам двоим ни в коем случае нельзя его смотреть, – убеждённо заявила Наташа. – Значит, на курсы ты не пошёл.  
Вопроса в её голосе не было.  
– Мы, – сказал Стив, запнулся, прочистил горло и продолжил: – Я... Эм. Знаешь, времени нет.  
Наташа исподлобья глянула на него и вдруг как-то нехорошо ухмыльнулась:  
– Я задам тебе всего один вопрос. Но ты можешь не отвечать, в любом случае...  
– Ну?  
– У вас после этого что-то было?  
– Наташа! – шёпотом возмутился Стив.  
Та и ухом не повела, уставившись на Стива в упор. Он в ответ смотрел спокойно, ничуть не стесняясь, но слабый пока, разгоравшийся всё ярче румянец на скулах выдавал его с головой.  
– Вот и в фильме было, – сказала она мечтательно и вздохнула, подперев ладонью щёку. – Но нет, Кэп. Он слишком грустный.

 

 **P.P.S.**  
– Ты плачешь, – удивлённо сказал Баки, приподнявшись на локте.  
Он лежал, положив голову на колени Стиву, позволяя тому аккуратно касаться своих волос, и встрепенулся неожиданно, когда обнаружил неладное. Стив отвёл от экрана глаза и посмотрел на него, теперь усевшегося рядом, недоверчиво.  
В тускловатом свете на щеках Стива поблёскивали мокрые дорожки: он действительно плакал, спокойно и беззвучно, сам того не замечая. Баки осторожно дотронулся до его лица, проследив одну неровную влажную линию, поймал ещё взгляд и улыбнулся – мягко, ласково. Открыто.  
Стив едва слышно вздохнул. Из-за тихой музыки фильма могло показаться, что это больше похоже на всхлип.  
– Чёрт, – сказал Стив, торопливо проведя ладонями по щекам. Губы у него дрогнули, уголки неуверенно поползли вверх. – Глупо вышло. Прости, я...  
И замолчал. Его вымученная, ломкая полуулыбка тут же погасла; он, опустив голову, пристально рассматривал свои руки, а потом поспешно вытер их о штаны. Так поспешно, будто стыдился невольных слёз. Баки, наблюдавший за ним, накрыл его пальцы собственными, слегка сжал; это почему-то ощущалось интимнее любого поцелуя, любого самого откровенного прикосновения.  
– Иди сюда, – шепнул он, потянул Стива к себе с нежданной настойчивостью. Тронул губами висок, скулу, на которой остался след прозрачной солоноватой влаги, скользнул по щеке к приоткрытому рту. Стив обнял его, сцепив руки за спиной, прижался крепче – и почувствовал, как напряжение и тревога постепенно отпускают. Охватившее его блаженное тепло незаметно перетекало в приятный жар; Баки поцеловал его снова, бережно обхватив ладонями – обеими – лицо. И Стив не стал закрывать глаза.  
Титры скрылись в верху затемнённого экрана, и фильм включился заново. Но они не обратили на это внимания.

**Author's Note:**

> * об этом можно прочитать здесь: http://wrintersoldier.tumblr.com/post/121884529151/this-is-concept-art-of-steve-rogers-apartment - в совершенно прекрасном посте о концепт-артах бруклинской квартиры Баки и Стива.  
> ** примем за истину, что Баки сорвался в пропасть где-то в марте 1945-го. Ссылка на источник потерялась, но среди сотни версий хронологии есть и такая.  
> *** фильм, из которого взята цитата и который они всё-таки смотрят - «Титаник» Джеймса Кэмерона.


End file.
